warner_bros_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Blister
Buzz Blister is a supporting character appearing in Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry and Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars. In The Fast and the Furry, he and Biff Buzzard were news reporters. In Blast Off to Mars, he and Biff were the astronauts sent to Mars. Buzz Blister was an astronaut and is been selected along with Biff Buzzard are sent to Mars. He was first seen entering the stage with Biff and makes a speech, but is interrupted by the collapsed of the curtain behind them and he, Biff and Commander Bristle to see Tom and Jerry emerging from under the curtain covered in green paint, one of the audience mistaken them for little green men and all the audiences flee. Buzz and Biff are scared and hid behind Dr. Gluckman who was pleased to see aliens. As Commander Bristle greets them, the green paint spills away from Tom and Jerry, he then realizes they are not aliens, Buzz was surprise it was a cat and Biff looks at Jerry who then waves at him. They then attack them but Tom and Jerry escapes unharmed and end up beating each other. They then chases them while Jerry escapes and Tom is caught and is thrown out but is let back inside following the dehydrated dinners exploded thanks to Jerry. In the Rocket Biff hears a loud crash when Tom and Jerry land on the rocket, asking Buzz what is the noise they heard and he replies that one of the workers dropped a wrench or something. Buzz then asked if they are some aliens at Mars. Commander Bristle then contacts them that they are ready begin the countdown, Biff then needs to go to the restroom, which Buzz tells him that they should go to the restroom before entering the rocket and Dr. Gluckman calms them down. As the rocket is on it's way to Mars, Tom and Jerry we're also boarded after Tom chased Jerry into the top of the rocket. Jerry smacks Tom with a wrench sending Tom smashes into the window breaking it resulting air leak and he and Biff shut the emergency hatch causing Tom to get stuck and Jerry manages to free him. Biff ask him if he should engage the artficial gravity and he repiles that all the floating things around him makes him nauseous and Biff engages the artificial gravity. Dr. Gluckman and Commander Bristle contacts them and they warned them that they will crash into the sun and vaporize, instructing them to go outside the rocket and open the fuse box and trigger the wire antenna and Biff is chosen to do it. While Buzz is waiting an alarm goes off realizing that Jerry activates the rocket's lightspeed causing the rocket to zoom fast dragging Biff in the process who has just triggered the wire antenna. Buzz manages to stop the lightspeed by pulling the brake lever, causing Biff to ram into the hull of the rocket. Biff dazedly and exhaustedly enters the cockpit, starts strangling Buzz thinking he was responsible of the lightspeeding the rocket and they fight each other until Commander Bristle stops them. In the ending. Buzz and Biff are cleaning the mess as punishment for their lying that there's no life on Mars and start to fight and argue about it. In Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry, he and Biff Buzzard were news reporters that provided coverage and commentary for the entirety of the Fabulous Super Race. Biff and Buzz.jpg Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters